Gracias
by Valeria Grayson
Summary: One Shot/Song-fic: Basada en la canción de Ikimono Gakari "Arigatou". Aang y Katara son felices juntos al lado de su pequeña hija Kya...y ambos están agradecidos por eso.


¡Hola! Muchos me han de conocer (y tal vez odiarme) por mi fanfic "Mi súperfuerte hermana mayor" y "Memorias de un padre" Pues últimamente he estado alimentando mi obsesión por ATLA y TLoK (No sé qué rayos me pasa u.u) Y he estado trabajando en dos fanfics; uno Kataang llamado "Buscando un héroe" –que subiré cuando acabé el borrador- y un one-shot de Azula llamado "Chismes Podridos y Chocolate" (ya casi lo acabo pero justo en el final me bloqueé y se me cruzó el regreso a la escuela) Ahora que estoy descansando de mi tarea y como me encontré con algunos Kataang, me dieron ganas de escribir este pequeño one-shot inspirado en una de mis canciones favoritas "Arigatou" de Ikimono Gakari (Soy otaku y j-popera :3)

Disfrútenlo!

**DISCLAIMER:**_ "Avatar: The Last Airbender" _y la canción _"Arigatou"_ de Ikimono Gakari no me pertenecen, son propiedad de sus respectivos autores

** Gracias**

_**Autora: **__Valeria Grayson_

"_**Te veo para poder decirte muchas gracias**____**  
**__**tener un lazo con alguien,**____**  
**__**con esa mano tan especial**____**  
**__**desde aquí tomare esa voz"**_

_**-Ikimono Gakari**_

Habían pasado apenas siete años desde el fin de la Guerra de los Cien Años, todo el equipo Avatar tenía ya una vida hecha y eran adultos, pero eso sí, siempre que tenían oportunidad se reunían. Seguían siendo amigos, seguían siendo compañeros.

Era un día hermoso en la recién fundada Ciudad República. Esa gran ciudad había sido fundada hace apenas un año, en la República Unida de Naciones, estaba empezando a marchar, pero seguramente en algunos años más podría ser reconocida como una gran ciudad capital, pero junto a la fundación de aquella gran metrópoli se construyó un gran templo, honor al extinto linaje de los Nómadas Aire y hogar del Avatar Aang, su esposa, la gran maestra Katara y su pequeña hija Kya de apenas siete meses de nacida.

Era una mañana soleada, el astro rey ofrecía calidez en sus rayos y el cielo era azul. Los rayos del sol entraban en los ventanales del Templo Aire de la Isla, marcando el inicio de un nuevo día. En la habitación de Aang y Katara, uno de los reflejos alcanzó el rostro del maestro aire, obligándolo a despertar…pero este se negaba, aún era temprano. Aunque al final despertó, abrió lentamente los ojos y se estiró bostezando.

Al voltear a su derecha se encontró con la figura de su esposa. Él sonrió tiernamente, encantado por la hermosura de aquella morena mujer, aun durmiendo…trató de levantarse sin despertarla para después acercarse a ella y darle un tierno beso en la frente y salir de la habitación. Empezaba otro día para él, él era uno de los líderes de Ciudad Républica, junto con su amigo, el Señor del Fuego Zuko y el Consejo de la República Unida (en el cual estaba su gran amigo Sokka)

_**En la mañana abre la ventana con una sonrisa brillante**____**  
**__**con un pasado que comenzara a un futuro**____**  
**__**yo siempre iré de nuevo a la ciudad**__**.**_

Sin embargo, al salir de la habitación se acercó a la habitación continua, donde descansaba en su cuna la pequeña Kya, también ella era hermosa y era tan inocente. No pudo evitar acercarse a ella y contemplarla; tenía todos los rasgos de su madre, piel morena, ojos azules y cabello castaño, ella era la viva imagen de su madre.

De repente la bebé comenzó a abrir sus ojitos y bostezó. Al ver a su padre esbozó una alegre sonrisa:

––Buenos días mi pequeña Kya ––Aang cargó a la bebé, quién estaba algo adormilada. ––¿Cómo durmió mi dulce princesa?

Kya volvió a reír, feliz de estar en los brazos de su aún joven padre. Aang solo atinó a besar la frente de su pequeña hija.

––¿Aang? ––se escuchó una voz proveniente de la habitación de Aang. Era Katara seguramente

––Aquí con la bebé, amorcito ––contestó el joven Avatar para regresar a su habitación con la bebé en sus brazos aún.

Al regresar, Katara ya estaba despierta. Estaba sentada en la cama estirándose un poco.

––Buen día amorcito ––dijo la maestra agua al ver llegar a su esposo para luego darle un beso en los labios. ––No te escuché…

––Lo siento, es que no quería despertarte ––respondió con una sonrisa el maestro aire.

––¡Kya! ––exclamó Katara al ver a su bebé, después se acercó a ella y le dio un beso en la frente. ––¿Cómo está mi angelito?

La bebé sonrió al ver a su madre, Katara pidió cargarla y Aang se la entregó.

––Mi pequeña bebé ––la maestra agua no dejaba de mimar a su bebé. ––¿Tienes hambre?

Mientras Katara mimaba a Kya, Aang se acercó a abrir las cortinas. La luz del sol era tan suave y cálida.

––Vaya…la luz es muy brillante hoy. ––expresó Aang algo maravillado por la luz brillante que se reflejaba en su ventana.

_**Todos los días siguen siendo desiguales y así  
escapa una luz muy importante que  
ahora está brillando **_

Katara, aun cargando a la bebé se acercó a su esposo y le dio un dulce beso en la mejilla.

––El cielo azul es hermoso ¿No crees?

––Claro que es hermoso, pero no más hermoso que tú ––sonrió el joven Avatar, su esposa se conmovió

––No sé cómo lo haces, pero siempre me enamoras más…––Katara se sonrojó ante el cumplido de su marido.

––Sabes que esa ha sido mi meta desde que te conocí ¿Verdad?

––Como si no lo supiera… ––Katara se acercó a besar a su esposo, pero un llanto no los dejó

Kya empezó a llorar, se sentía algo celosa de sus padres no le dieran amor a ella. Los padres comenzaron a mimar a la niña.

––No te sientas mal Kya, también te amamos a ti ––la morena abrazó a su bebé tiernamente mientras la arrullaba

––Eres lo mejor que nos ha pasado a ti y a tu mamá, mi pequeña maestra agua… ––Aang le dio a su hija un tierno beso en su cabezita.

––Mejor apresúrate Aang, o se te hará tarde

––Oh, cierto ––con tanta ternura al joven Avatar se le había olvidado que tenía que prepararse para ir al ayuntamiento. ––Será mejor que me duche… ––antes de irse, Aang le dio otro tierno beso a su esposa y a su bebé

Katara, completamente conmovida con lo tierno que era Aang, suspiró. ¿Quién lo iba a creer? Aquel niño "tontorrón" que conocía hace casi ocho años y que empezó siendo un amigo muy querido, terminó siendo el amor de su vida y la persona con quién quería pasar el resto de esta misma y que le había dado una hermosa hija.

––Mi pequeña Kya, fruto de mi amor con el gran Avatar Aang ¿Puedes creerlo? Han pasado apenas dos años de que me casé con él y yo aún no lo creo…no puedo creer que él esté conmigo.

Kya miró a su mamá algo desconcertada, y ese desconcierto en su rostro era hermoso en su pequeño rostro. Katara solo rió.

––Cuando crezcas entenderás todo por lo que tu padre y yo hemos pasado juntos, ahora, hay que preparar el desayuno ¿Está bien mi amor?

Una dulce risa adornó el bello rostro de la pequeña.

––Bien, Kya, vamos ––la maestra agua siguió cargando a su bebé hacía la cocina. ––¿Sabes Kya? A veces esta vida me parece un sueño, que yo estoy en casa con Sokka y mis padres, que aún soy una niña con una vida tranquila ––los ojos azules de Katara se tornaron tristes. ––Pero, acepto que él llegó para cambiarla…y he nos aquí querida mía…

_**Había pasado a ser un sueño  
o quizá fueron dos sueños  
un día de recuerdos valiosos  
y un cielo azul con ganas de llorar**_

Minutos más tarde, Katara estaba en la cocina preparando un rico postre de desayuno para Aang. Algo que ella adoraba era consentir a su familia siempre que hubiera oportunidad. Kya estaba en una sillita alta que Toph había hecho especialmente para ella el día que ella nació. En la cocina el exquisito olor a tarta de frutas se olía en el ambiente, un olor que el joven Avatar (ya listo para irse) logró percibir:

––¿Es tarta de frutas lo que huelo, cariño? ––Aang apareció en la cocina, después se acercó a la maestra agua, tomó su cintura y le dio un dulce beso en la mejilla.

––Buen día querido ––Katara respondió besando a Aang en los labios.

El joven avatar se sentó en la mesa redonda junto a la sillita de su hija. Kya veía con ojos soñadores a su joven y apuesto padre:

––Mi pequeña maestra agua ––el maestro aire apretó suavemente la pequeña naricita de su bebé. ––Tengo tu nariz, tengo tu nariz ––juguetaba Aang con Kya mientras esta reía alegremente.

Katara observó con ternura la escena. Aang era el esposo más tierno que le pudo tocar, y estaba feliz y agradecida por la suerte que tuvo al casarse con él.

––Oh, debo ir a buscar algo…ya regreso ––Katara se movió elegantemente, como si estuviera haciendo agua control, y salió de la cocina.

La maestra agua se escondió cerca de la cocina, definitivamente tramaba algo, ya que le prestaba mucha atención a su esposo.

––¿Sabes Kya? Sé que no puedes entenderme, pero me gustaría decirle esto a alguien, todos mis conocidos saben bien lo que te diré…excepto tu madre…

La bebé miró a su padre dudando, de verdad no entendía nada, pero a pesar de todo, sabía que en unos años, escuchar nuevamente lo que su padre le dijera en ese instante, sería agradable. Mientras tanto Katara, que seguía escondida se tensó ¿Qué era lo que Aang podía decirle a su bebé y a ella no?

––Conocí a tu madre hace ocho años, y desde ese entonces he amado a tu madre como no tienes idea ¿Sabes? ––el maestro aire suspiró serenamente. ––Si hay algo que debo agradecerle a Katara, no es solamente el haberme salvado y ayudado varias veces…si no también el haberse fijado en mí y haberme aceptado a su lado…

Katara enterneció con las palabras de Aang, después salió de su escondite y apareció ante su familia con una hermosa y radiante sonrisa.

––¿Katara? ¿Por qué esa sonrisa?

––Porque estoy feliz de estar contigo. ––Katara abrazó con dulzura a Aang.

––Katara..yo…

––Shhh…no digas más. ––la ojiazules rodeó con sus brazos el cuello del maestro aire. ––Te quiero dar las gracias…

––¿A mí? ¿Por qué?

––Por lo feliz que me has hecho todo este tiempo…

––Yo debería darte las gracias…tú eres quién me ha hecho feliz desde que nos conocimos… ––Aang rodeó con sus brazos la cintura de su esposa y la besó cálidamente, el beso hubiera durado más de no ser por…

––¡Buaaaaaa! ––comenzó a llorar Kya, aún celosa…

––¡Aw Kya! ––rieron Aang y Katara mientras se acercaban a su pequeña hija.

_**Te veo para decirte muchas gracias**____**  
**__**con tu mano me siento**____**  
**__**conectada por la falta de comunicación**_

_****__**Así que reiré contigo para siempre y por siempre**____**  
**__**creo que esto confirma mi camino y tendré**____**  
**__**que ir caminando despacio**____**  
**__**_**_

¿Lo hice? ¡Si, lo hice! ¡Logré terminar este one-shot! Espero les haya agradado mucho No olviden dejar reviews y críticas constructivas (no ofensivas por favor) Y pido una disculpa por no hacer toda la canción. Ya pronto verán más Kataang, Tokka y uno que otro Maiko y Makorra de mi autoría por acá

Grayson fuera 3


End file.
